Rose de Fleur
"I may be the '''Flower of Ultim Clama'kul', but I will not wilt like every other one does."'' Rose de Fleur 'is a commander of the Deathpool Legion and former ruler of the Purple Heart situated within Cramoria Remnants. She is the daughter of the Shard of the Sun associate, Hawthorne de Diaum and of crown princess of Cramoria Remnants, before it's fall, Violet de Fleur. She is also the lover and interest of Deathlius Loss'end. '' Rose was once the leader of the Purple Heart before Deathlius himself crushed it after finding out the Shard of the Sun was behind it after the events of the Great Turnback. In Wilting Flower and in a story in the game, Deathlius goes to find her mother's sacred jewel and return it to her, only to find her father, Hawthorne de Diaum, was behind the heist and was also responsible for making Cramoria into it's remnants. Realizing the corruption her father caused, Rose was captured by her father and was about to be killed before Deathlius Loss'end fought him to his "death". Deathlius ended up rescuing Rose and cutting Hawthorne across the chest, who fainted due to blood loss. After finding Deathlius who went into hiding at the Midnight Pools, Rose thanked him for doing his actions, and their relationship began from there. From her mother, Violet de Fleur, Rose took her name and the use of her magics, primarily in shield craft. Rose is able to utilize shields made of mana itself, after being freed from her father's ability for no person to touch her. Rose has allied with Deathlius and the Deathpool Legion in promise to cleanse the world of depravity, something she can't hope to see with Ultim Clama'kul. History When Rose was of a young age and went to school, her father was notable for having chaotic affairs between them and the '''Loss'end family, most notably with Aldaron Loss'end. Hawthorne also believed that his wife, Lamaria Val'kyra was not allowed to be on the world, regarding her as "god rubbish". This would cause the two to fight to which Hawthorne was beaten brutally. Rose saw Aldaron's son, Deathlius Loss'end for the first time, but after their encounter, they were not allowed to see each other due to her father moving to the Cramoria Remnants, which was Cramoria 'at the time. Her mother was also falling ill, which was also caused by Hawthorne. At the time, her mother was the ruler of Cramoria Remnants. Rose would then move to the remnants of Cramoria, and with her mother's power, Hawthorne began the Purple Heart political party which seized governmental power as an opeartive of the Shard of the Sun. In secret, Salmoneo Eus would be the one who recruited him. Rose would then be used a catalyst for more votes due to her beauty. With the Shard of the Sun secret threat being realized, Hawthorne would then steal the jewel of his wife and hide it away. The jewel in secret was the epitome of kingdomization, and was needed for her mother to maintain rule so it wouldn't be fallen into the wrong hands. Unknownst to anyone, Deathlius Loss'end was watching the jewel be stolen and went after it, defeating several members of the organization in the process. In the end he recovered the jewel to give it back to Rose, to which he would realize he made a fatal mistake; giving it back to the same person who stole it; her father. Hawthorne would then proclaim how his wife was killed by poison and now he rules over Cramoria. He would then succeed to annihilate his next successor, his own daughter. Before Deathlius could react, Hawthorne shot Rose with his own flintlock, ending her life, and escaping before being cut by Deathlius. Deathlius would then hold Rose in his arms, realizing she was the one he was searching for. 'The War Reincarnated Rose makes her first in-game appearance in The War Reincarnated. 'Great Turnback' With the Great Turnback, Rose was again, alive, due to the Paradox Equation resetting itself. However, the Cramoria she once knew became the Cramoria Remnants because of Crudor Leviathas being the ruler from Ruin Fyjorn. The same events as in the past would occur, with the fact that Deathlius Loss'end would come to know of Salvator Leonus more than he did in the past. Deathlius disguised himself and went into the meeting ceremony and saw Rose look at another man, and commented on her telling how he wished she would look at him like that, before jumping out the window to the waves below. Deathlius would then get to know Rose better in secret, when she was alone. He asked if she remembered him to which she says she doesn't. Deathlius is disheartened, but realizes with the Turnback that memories were also destroyed in the process. Rose and Deathlius would then try to connect, only for her father's curse to activate and send Deathlius backwards. Her curse was that no one could touch her, with powers stolen from her mother, mana shields. Deathlius would then leave, realizing that he had no chance. Later that day, Rose would walk in to see the gem of her mother stolen, and her mother also dead in her sleep. Rose would then cry and Deathlius would hear it, coming to her aid. As he went into the room to comfort her, he was surrounded by Shard of the Sun members and thrown into jail. Rose tried to break him free, to which she would be only shut up by her father. Deathlius however broke out the same night, without any witnesses. With Rose in an unfair state of affairs, her father was now the ruler of Cramoria, but he also had the same plan in mind to have Deathlius retrieve the gem just for him to see Rose be executed. Deathlius would retrieve the gem and get it back, but the outcome was different. As Hawthorne was moments away from executing his daughter, Deathlius broke into a speed, rescuing Rose from her father in his arms, to Hawthorne's amazement. Deathlius and Hawthorne would then fight only for Hawthorne to be cut across the chest. Hawthorne lay fainted. Rose was then confused, not knowing who to follow, as Deathlius believed that he "killed" Hawthorne, but then decided it was best for Rose not to know him anymore for causing her sadness. Rose would then track Deathlius Loss'end down. Finding him at the Midnight Pools, Rose would then find Deathlius and confess how she felt about him. It was then that the two began their relationship. 'Deathpool Legion' Rose, having learned her political tactics, also learnt military tactics in secret, and made herself a commander within the Deathpool Legion alongside her lover, Deathlius Loss'end. Rose is also an adept healer, and she's able to procure a shield which hides the members. 'The Cheater of Death' Rose is later reunited with her husband, Deathlius Loss'end after learning of his rampancy. The events that led to their reunition in the past are detailed in the book Wilting Flower and also the grandmaster quest, Deathlius' Steal, which is a quest back in time that details Deathlius rescuing her before descending into emotional turmoil. During the events of Death'kul, Rose was in Sancturia, where she was approached by mages of the Violet Crusade to join their ranks. Rose refused. 'Godforged Assault' Rose was one of the healers as part of the combined unit to take down the Rise of the Godforged. Similarly, she would also resurrect raid members who died at the gates, and was nearly impervious to physical damage due to her magics. 'Rise of Grimbane' Rose plays a minor role in Rise of Grimbane. 'A Cold Regime' Rose leads part of the Deathpool Legion in Glaecings, fighting on the Ice Arc. She helps overwhelm several frost elementals who display aggression, and asks the adventurers for their aid in the conflict. Later, upon seeing a Shard of the Sun Aspirant fire a large catapult at Revenge's Front, Rose retaliates with a "catapult" of her own, in the form of a highly volatile fireball that completely destroys Camp Glaetus. Deathlius, after the raid on Glaecon, tells Rose that Hawthorne is alive. Rose says that she will never call him her father again. 'Isle of Living' Rose can be found in Elderrith City, researching about ancient magick stones. If you happen to find Nord Magick Stone, a world drop from raid bosses, they can be turned into her for a gold each. She rambles around random things, but mentions that she wished her "father" wasn't an evil man. 'Nothing' After learning of Deathlius' battle with a now unknowable entity, Rose helps him restore his wounds, and helps in aiding the wounds of Tylious Dawnbane from his battle with Cruentus. Salvator shows her a symbol he found, wondering if she had any sort of idea. Looking at Deathlius, asleep, she mentions that her father had a similar looking symbol once on his back, but in hopes of not having Deathlius go out hunting for them the instant he awakes (if they are related to the Shard of the Sun), she ushers to Salvator to keep it on the down low for now, hoping not to have him leave her for a while. 'At World's Turn' Six months later, Rose cares for Deathlius in Sigillatica's hospital. After Deathlius is discharged, he stumbles and falls, and Rose questions if he is alright. Deathlius lies to her about what he did in his battle above Mount Malum (where he sacrificed half his life to kill whoever it was) and says his soul burns, saying it had to do whoever he faced. With Deathlius discovering the secret Rose and Salvator made over the symbol he found, he prepares to depart to The World's Edge, leaving Rose saddened. Deathlius asks if she will accompany him, since he doesn't want to be away from her again. After hearing how Deathlius wants to save her father, if possible, Rose accepts. Rose is found at the Kulpost, investigating her mother's pendant. Using her intellect, she senses her father, Hawthorne de Diaum is around, and prepares to investigate. Personality Rose is calm-hearted and warm, much different than any personality seen in her lifetime. In her youth, she was described as a bit of a "tomboy" before growing into her adolescence under strictivity of her father. She is known to be flirty, "cheeky" and at times satirical, an emotion born from her mother. When it comes to tasks, she is never unwilling to assist or lend aid, and when one requires seriousness she does so with utmost haste. Before her and Deathlius Loss'end became one, she wasn't as social as before. When her father took over Cramoria, she got over her subjugation her father caused and with Deathlius, she realized she could live without control from the "higher ups". Nowadays, as the Flower of Ultim Clama'kul, she is fully expressive and highly intellectual. Her warm demeanor is believed to be the reason her magic is so fascinating. Weapons and Armour Rose wore no armour on her own while she was in control of the Purple Heart. Shortly after joining the Deathpool Legion she began wearing her mother's battle robes, along with her scepter which she had during her reign as the Queen of Cramoria. Underneath, she wears a form of mesh armour, and has a white belt, encrusted with the diamonds of her mother's olden crown. Rose has also been seen using throwing knives in combat, a skill she learned from Deathlius' friendly co-commanders. Abilities and Powers Rose is an extremely powerful sorceress, and it is stated she is stronger than any of the mages in the Violet Crusade. She specializes in shield-like magic arts, reminiscent of the powers her mother possessed and that her father stole as his own. The shields she can make exist as barriers, and can take on multiple forms, and use her mana entirely. The barriers she can make can be of any colour, shape, structure and density. One of her barriers was described by Salvator Leonus as an "almost-immovable object". The stronger or larger the barrier, the more of a toll it takes on Rose. She is able to make these barriers out of thin air, and can trap people inside or take off body sections. However, her powers are of a drawback, speed is her weakness, and any fast opponent can get by it unless the density or size is unmatchable. Rose is also known to be highly skilled in the arcane arts, and is known to be so skilled with magic that she can forcibly summon mana at will. This allowed her to maintain the Sigillatica rift singlehandedly, saving it from being sucked into a space vacuum, though this drained her of a lot of physical strength. Besides making barriers, Rose specializes in other magical arts, mostly utilizing fire, water and lightning spells respectively in her attacks, and is capable in "bo"-tetsu, a form of staff martial arts, using her scepter. She was taught by Dromar on how to wield it like a weaponmaster, and seemingly mastered it within a few months. She can conjure potions on command, similar to the master herbalist Shaudo the Accursed, and has been seen creating a fireball so large it obliterated a Shard of the Sun camp, Camp Glaetus. Deathlius Loss'end has taught Rose a far amount of combat, and she is capable of doing lightning fast attacks, similar to the former, and like Salvator. Rose is also an exceptional runeforger and craftswoman, and possesses a highly analytical memory. It was said if she wasn't maintaining the rift in Sigillatica, she could've figured out where Deathlius was. Quests Rose starts the following quests. *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080212054813/wowwiki/images/b/b6/Quest_Avail_16x16.png Wilting in a Distant Land Quotes *''Let's be nothing together.'' *''Some men always believe they know what's right. Sure.'' *''You could say my life was "bizarre". Oh you know... my father killed my mother and almost killed me, even though apparently he did in the past, somehow. Never mind.'' *''Love is like a flower, adventurer. Even the most beautiful one dies.'' *''I've never seen someone so alone...'' *''You should never have to thank anyone for having to heal an ally.'' *''Life's only hard if you don't continue on!'' *''As much as I love compliments, I don't go around fishing for them.'' *''Shut up, or I'll kill you.'' *''Faith isn't fragile, even if you think you're hopeless! Hold on to yourself!'' *''My father had a similar symbol on his back once... but... for now Salvator, please, keep it to ourselves, I don't want to have to miss Deathlius again for a little while.'' End of Wilting Flower *'Rose de Fleur': Tell me, are you a good fisherman? *Deathlius Loss'end: I'm the kind of guy who thinks skipping rocks are shooting stars for fish. *Rose laughs. *'Rose de Fleur: '''But actually, tell me. I've always wanted to try it. *'Deathlius Loss'end': I'm a good liar. *'Rose de Fleur': That's all I needed to know. '''Memorium' *'Rose de Fleur': You've told me how you're a good liar... *'Deathlius Loss'end': But I'm not always a perfect cheater. Well I don't cheat everything. *'Rose de Fleur': Such as? *'Deathlius Loss'end': Love, chess, and combat. *'Rose de Fleur': Why chess? *'Deathlius Loss'end': Chess is amazing. *'Rose de Fleur': I'd hate to see you in a card game. But I cheat those too. *'Deathlius Loss'end': We're never gonna have a winner. *'Rose de Fleur': I've cheated myself through a tarot. Try that. When Seeing a Nesserfiend in her youth *'Rose': Is that... a Nesserfiend? Shit. *'Rose': Well, I guess we're all just going to have to die. *'Rose': Unless someone has a bastard sword. That will do it. Trivia *Rose has a slight fear of the Nesserthriff, stating they look like "good that became demonic". *The Violet Crusade has asked Rose to join their organization five times, Rose refused each and every time. *She plays the card game Godvault a lot with Deathlius, they do so in A Wilting Flower, and once after he escapes from Death'kul. *Rose states she cheats a lot in games, for the fun of it. In a Godvault game, she swapped Dromar's deck with one she made, where it was "literally unplayable". She also once made it so that all the enemy's mulligans drew the highest-cost cards. *She has a skill cloak in Runeforgery.